(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fitting of the kind with a handle for operating the lock follower of a lock fitted in a door or the like, transmitting rotary movements of the handle in both directions of rotation to the lock follower.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Locks of doors or the like can as a rule only be opened by turning the handle in a selected direction of rotation. It is however often desired and in some countries even prescribed that a door lock or the like can be opened by turning the handle both in the clockwise sense and in the anticlockwise sense. Hitherto such a double or left/right action has only been possible using a special, expensive lock construction. Since locks with a single function cannot readily be converted from the single function to the double function or vice versa, different lock constructions are always necessary for the two applications, which is undesirable, above all for reasons of cost. Moreover the subsequent conversion of a lock with single function cannot readily to a lock with the desired left/right action frequently involves difficulties, because the housing dimensions of the old and the new lock must agree which, especially when changing old locks, is frequently not possible or only with corresponding constructional expense or even with visible damage to the door or the like.